


Halo

by TheRittyRatQueenSiv



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, JD gets help, The mug of drain cleaner was made of glass, and veronica shuts it down ASAP, its late and i miss my boyfriend okay, no one dies, pure utter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRittyRatQueenSiv/pseuds/TheRittyRatQueenSiv
Summary: There’s a halo in her mouth, and he likes the way it burns. It happens every time he kisses her. Her lips, the soft supple lips he loves so much, burn his skin like fire on water. They create smoke, they create chaos. One of his favorite things is made with her.





	Halo

There’s a halo in her mouth, and he likes the way it burns. It happens every time he kisses her. Her lips, the soft supple lips he loves so much, burn his skin like fire on water. They create smoke, they create chaos. One of his favorite things is made with her. Whether is a peck on the cheek before class, or the way her tongue enters his mouth during a movie. It could be one second or hours on end. He loves the way it makes him feel, bring a fire and warmth to his soul he hasn’t felt in a long, long time. She is heavenly. Holy. The definition of pure, and by god, he worships her. Together they are God. They are something so much more than mortal. He could clean this world up with her, taking down evil side by side, a renown version of Bonnie and Clyde. He brings it up to her, one night when kissing down the slope of her neck, making her shiver in all of the right ways. He knows her body like his own, a map memorized. “Our love is God,” he murmurs against her skin, nipping here and there before lavishing the skin in sweet, small kisses. She laughs, and his body is filled with a hot rush of love and adoration. “You’re so over dramatic.” She whispers back, her back arching and her toes curling as he moves down her body, nuzzling her stomach. “We could cleanse the world, me and you.” He believes it. He believes in everything that leaves his mouth. She is perfect. She is beautiful. She is his, and he is hers. Together, they are beautiful.  
Her head is on his chest, eyes fluttering as her fingers trace the scars. Her hair's a mess of curls, splayed over her skin like curtains of silk. His fingers threaded through them like a knife through butter. She hums, and he swoons, pressing a kiss to her head as she dozes. He loves her. He truly, utterly loves her. He can’t see his life without her, but quite frankly, he hadn’t seen himself living past 26 after his mother died. Now, he finds himself thinking of picket fences, baby names, and getting an education to support Veronica.  
When he pours a cup of drain cleaner into the clear glass, she stops him. “What are you doing?”  
He tells her of his thoughts- his ideas. How to rid the world of Heathers, and how to make a beautiful place for their children to grow. She’s more worried about the first statement than the second, narrowing her eyes and taking the cup. “No.” it’s simple and commanding. He has only seen this once, and he can’t tell what he feels when he hears it. Fear? Pride? Irritation? She dumps the glass, and hands him a mug, pushing her hair behind her ear. “Spit?” It didn’t mean to come out as a question he thinks, but he complies nonetheless.  
Heather Chandler lives, but her pride is damaged and Veronica has her bargaining chip.  
He often comes back to the thoughts of death and destruction. Everytime he passes his father in the Den, or when people like Martha are pushed to the side and ridiculed. But when he looks at her, they diminish into nothingness. They love each other, and that is enough. He can live with people like Ram Sweeney and the Heathers if it means he can have a life with her.  
At prom, she is beautiful. Her hair is styled up, ringlets framing her face along with a set of pearls on her eyes. She is radiant, the sun. Her blue dress swishing around her legs with what seems to be a million layers of tulle. His tux is far too big, the collar far too stuffy. But it’s worth it, for her. They spend the night eating food that isn’t worth the 60 dollar ticket and dancing in a room far too small for a number of bodies it inhabits. They ditch, get slushies, then end up on his couch, his tie undone and her hair around her shoulders once again. The next morning is how he wants the rest of his life to look, Veronica in one of his shirts, fussing about with the oven to get cinnamon rolls in without burning herself. Her hair's a mess- to no one surprise. His arms fit around her like they were meant to be there. Clicking like puzzle pieces as he puts his chin on her head, nuzzling.  
Her skin is like glass, smooth and flawless. Her eyes have a drive and a fire that mimics his own, but she uses it for good. With her, he thinks he could be better. Do better. He could be good with her. If only she’ll let him. So he buys a circle of silver, with a stone. It’s not much, it’s all he can afford. He gives up slushies for a sold five months to save enough for it. He proposes at graduation. She’s going to Stanford. He wants her to go- and that, she’s confused.  
“You’re going to propose, then let me leave?”  
“I’m coming with you.” But only if she’ll have him.  
She says yes.  
California is not Sherwood Ohio. He’s been to Cali before, but it was never something he thought he’d be spending more than a few months at. Veronica commutes, he works. He watches her slave away at her textbook for a year, before bringing it up.  
“I want to go back to school.”  
They make it work. She studies Law, and he studies Criminal Justice at a local college. Life isn’t easy. But, it’s their life, and JD wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. He loves her, even now. If it’s even possible, he loves her more than he did then. She is still his angel, who burns his mouth every time they touch. The burn is still as beautiful, but now it’s less light versus dark. More like her kisses draw the light in him out of the dark, until he can hardly remember what it was like in the first place.  
His destructive thoughts come and go only once in a blue moon, and when they find out they’re expecting, they vanish altogether. He’s been getting help since they moved to California, and when his baby girl is born his life is renewed in light yellow nursery walls.  
Life is normal. Or as normal as it can get. He still buys slushies, she still writes in her diary and wears a monocle.  
One night, when their baby girl falls asleep on his chest, he thinks about what his life would be like if he would have given Heather the glass of drain cleaner. Would it all be different? Would he be here now, holding the best thing that ever came out of his life? Probably not, but he’ll never know. He still believes that their love is god. But the little hand wrapped around his finger tells him he’s right. For nothing less could create something so utterly perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I really miss my boyfriend, it's 1:30 am, and Veronica and JD deserve so much more than they got.


End file.
